The present invention relates to end closures for containers and the like, and in particular to a tamper resistant end closure having a rotary top.
Various types of containers and closures have been developed for dispensing foods, condiments and similar products. One of the more popular closure designs from a convenience point of view is the rotary top closure having multiple openings, commonly used for dispensing granulated foods and flavorings.
A rotary top closure includes two major elements, a rotor and a base. The base is attached to an end of a cylindrical or rectangular container by any suitable means, such as by an adhesive or friction fit. The base comprises a web portion having one or more openings through which the contents of the container may be dispensed. Normally, to preserve freshness and provide an indication of product integrity, the dispensing openings are initially covered by a removable tab portion of the web, which can be pushed out by the consumer to open the container. The rotor also includes a web portion having one or more openings that may be aligned with the base openings when the rotor is manually rotated. The rotor may be pivotally attached to the base by a hub or stem that extends through a central opening in the base and forms a snap or friction fit between the base web and hub.
A removable base tab that has been pushed in will provide a visual indication that a container has been opened. However, with conventional containers there is often no readily perceivable indication that the base and rotor may have been pulled apart and separated. When the rotor is pulled off the base, the contents of the container may be adulterated through the central opening in the base web and the rotor reinstalled with no indication that the container was tampered with.